


Checkmate

by madasahatter29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kageyama also being a CUTE lil shit, Kageyama being a lil shit, Oikawa being a dreamy boyfriend, Teen Romance, Volleyball, might have some eventual steamy scenes??, no yaoi sorry ladies, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasahatter29/pseuds/madasahatter29
Summary: In which Kageyama Tobio discovers that there’s more to life than volleyball.Namely, love, friendship, teamwork and all that bullshit.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Slight! Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Amanai Kanoka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. On Yakisoba breads, borrowed magazines and old corridor memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Its been years since i've written fanfics so i dont really know why im starting this shit. Also, i seem to observe that there's less Kageyama/reader sort of stories here? so here it issssssss

The universe seems to like him today, Tobio thought.

From winning from Hinata on their daily impromptu race in the morning to getting a decent mark on his quiz on math.

Sure, some might argue that he barely got the passing mark but still.

He feels great today.

“Ryu!!”  
“Noya-san!!”

He heard before he saw his senpais on their club room. Tobio ignored them in favor of removing his shoes and greeting everyone present. Namely, Sugawara, Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, Saltyshima, the captain and the noisy Pervy-duo. Seems like not everyone is here yet.

Tobio removed his bag and prepared to change his clothes when he caught the conversation between the noisy bunch.

“Did you get it Ryu?” Nishinoya asked.

  
“Yes! luckily my classmate let me borrow it for the day in exchange of my Yakisoba bread but its a small sacrifice!”

  
“Damn right it is!”

He heard some rustling pages but didn’t pay it no mind. Tobio was finishing up folding his uniform when the two spoke again.

“Here it is! Page 36!”

  
“Let see.. let see.. ah! there!”

The two gave an identical dreamy sighs and Tobio can almost see the stars in their eyes even without turning around.

“She’s as dreamy as ever” the Libero sighs like a disney princess.

  
“She doesn’t even look real, we mortals are not worthy of this otherworldly beauty” the wing spiker replied just as delusional as his friend.

At this point, most of the guys had turned their attention to the two. It’s really not that difficult to get interested when the two practically shouted their admiration to everyone in the room.

“What are you guys up to?” Sugawara asked curiously. Voicing out the question on everyone’s mind.

“We’re just admiring the beauty that the universe has bestowed upon us lowly humans” Tanaka said.

“So you’re basically just checking a 2D girl out? I didn’t know you were into those things Nishinoya-san, Tanaka-san” Tsukishima said condescendingly.

“Shut up! Some might argue but she’s a real person okay! A real girl! Im sure you’ve heard of her before! See!” Tanaka argued while trusting the magazine on the blonde’s face.

Tsukishima uncomfortably tried to push the magazine away and caught a glimpse of the page in the process.

“Oh her? Yeah i’ve heard of her, she’s pretty and has great skills too. Its really hard not to know when she’s always somewhere even on TV”

“…”

Silence filled the room and Tsukishima awkwardly mumbled a “what?”

“I think that’s the first time we heard you say something nice about someone, well as nice as you could get but still! and to a girl nonetheless” Daichi said like a proud father.

“I have a poor eyesight not blind. Im just saying things objectively” Tsukishima argued with a pink tinge on his cheeks that looks suspiciously like a blush.

“Who are you guys talking about?” Tobio asked, getting interested on the topic as well.

Its not uncommon for the Pervy-duo to practically worship the ground that a pretty girl walks on (i.e. their manager, Kiyoko) but to get even the stoic and ever salty Tsukishima to even comment on her appearance is a real shock to everyone.

“The part time model and the greatest female high school volleyball player, her majesty of course!” Nishinoya exclaimed excitedly to everyone.

Tobio looked at his senpai expectantly for a follow up explanation because really, he didn’t know anyone named ‘her majesty’, whatever that is.

“Look!”

and look is what Tobio did and _oh boy,_ _isn’t that face familiar_.

No, unlike Salty glasses he didn’t just know her just because of her modeling gig. _Oh no_ , Tobio had seen that face in person multiple times. At the school court, corridors, hell even on the ever noisy cafeteria that he always hated.

The flutter on his chest really shouldn’t have surprised him, but it did and it must have shown on his face because the others had became increasingly worried.

“Hello everyone! ooh what’s that? oh her! Gwaaahh so pretty! She- oh hey Kageyama are you okay? you look constipated” cue the orange midget to ruin his moment.

“Im not constipated stupid!”

Really, he should be thanking the little tangerine for pulling him out of his cavity inducing thoughts about a certain girl, with a certain color of eyes and a certain sweet smell that he swear is one of a kind and its not like he purposely tried to smell her! He’s not a creep like that! Really! She just happened passed by that one time and coincidentally, he was just there and—

“Do you need to poop? you should do it now before practice starts you know” Hinata says innocently.

He take it back. Hell would freeze over first before he thank this little spawn of Satan.

“But really though, are you okay Kageyama-kun? You look like you were in a deep thought” Ennoshita says worriedly.

“Yeah, im fine Ennoshita-san just remembered something” Tobio tried to reply casually.

Azumane and the others finally arrived and greeted them with a question of “what’s happening?” in which Sugawara helpfully explained.

Tobio looked over at the Pervy-duo who seemed to have quieted down all of a sudden.

Azumane seems to be looking at the same scene since he suddenly asked “So? what it is about her?”

  
“Shh”

“Huh?”

“Shhhh!”

“what do you mean—“

“SHHH!!!”

Karasuno’s ace seemed taken aback and lo and behold, the warrior of the court who looked as if he could rip off opponents’ arms with his spikes seems to be ready to cower in fear in the shushing of his two lowerclass men.

The scene is laughable really, Tobio thinks that his teammate in all his 184.7 cm glory has easily be shut down by his much smaller lowerclassmen is a prime pitiful sight so he just kept quiet and tried his hardest not to even slip up a smile.

Everyone turned their eyes on the two unusually quiet pair and saw what seems to be the reason for snapping at their poor ace.

The Pervy-duo seems to be glued on a particular page of the magazine and if they focus enough they could hear some murmurings.

“…likes animals..” “…uses sweet scented shampoos..” “…likes to read..”

Its downright creepy as it looks as if they’re possessed by something entirely demonic courtesy of the frenzied looks in their eyes and Tobio almost believed it when the two suddenly screamed in unison startling everyone.

Tobio would deny until his dying day that he screamed in fright at the sudden shout from his senpais because really, he did not.

Nope, definitely impossible.

Didn’t happen.

Might be your imagination.

“Oi! what the hell was that?” Daichi said angrily.

The two seemed to be far too gone on shock on whatever thing they found out.

Sugawara nudge the two with his foot and when there’s no response besides the helpless _“my dream is shattered”_ he shrugged and picked up the magazine to see what got the two so worked up.

Everyone gathered around and they got their answer seconds later when the interview section came into view.

Tobio looked through and saw that the first few paragraphs are just the generic questions like _“are you a cat or dog person?”_ in which she replied **“ _im an all animal person”_ **and a **_“_** _what are your plans for the future?”_ \- **_“play volleyball, go to college, still do modeling on the side”_ **and of course, the ever present _“what do you like to do on your spare time? any hobby?”_ — **_“i like reading”_** and a lot of other common ones that he had frankly seen a thousand times she answered.

Not like he buys and reads all the magazines she covered, but just enough to see it in the passing on facebook and twitter (just to check how she’s been though!)

Tobio looked at the side and saw a paragraph that is definitely not on the other interviews he had seen about her before

_“Time to talk about boys! what are you looking for in a man?”_

For the first time in his life, Kageyama Tobio thinks that despite living in Japan and living through 16 winters, he felt his body going ice cold.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax by exhaling quietly. He braced himself and finally, finally looked at your reply

**_“Hmm, i think like most girls, i like guys who are thoughtful and sweet. I like a guy who can defend me as well, like a knight in shining armor and oh, someone who might be interested or in love with volleyball like i do…”_ **

Tobio grins at that, him loving volleyball is definitely an understatement. He lives for the sport. The other things though, being able to defend her? Tobio has never felt the need to confront anyone menacingly in a normal situation thanks to his great height and menacing face. No one took a look and said he is a guy you can mess with. The other ones, thoughtful and sweet? Tobio thinks he can research that and do everything he can to do that if ever given the chance, its not impossible right?

Still, nothing seems to have made the Pervy-duo screamed like a banshee. They all seemed relatively normal and achievable enough even in Nishinoya’s and Tanaka’s shoes

He looked at the remaining words in the article and almost choked on his spit.

**_“…and i prefer setters”_ **

Tobio had to look twice, rub his eyes, look again and pinch himself to see if he was hallucinating, dreaming or had been abducted by an alien and shipped off in a world where dating his long time crush seemed possible enough.

  
He reread the last bit again and again and oddly enough its still there.

It really is there.

Oh my God.

Screw what he said this morning, Kageyama Tobio is now sure that the universe **loves** him.


	2. Please don’t call the police, we didn’t mean to flash anyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the captain is away, the pervy-duo plays and oh dear god, please come back Daichi.

“Nice Receive!”

“Nice Kill”

Practice has been relatively uneventful.

Sure, it feels great especially when the quick freak combi goes through successfully but other than that, it just feels normal.

Tobio can almost feel the hunger for something new, something to change his routine.

He knows normal is good, uneventful is fine specially since Inter High competition is coming but all these calm practices are just making him more and more agitated.

“Okay guys round up!” Their captain calls. “In just a few days we will have our practice match with Aoba Johsai so make sure to practice more before then. I know they are a powerhouse but that is exactly why we need to work more. We may not be the strongest but we are definitely not weak especially with the team we have now. So let’s show them ok?”

Collectives cheers followed up and everyone disperse to get ready for the next match.

Therein lies Tobio’s restlessness.

In two days, they will face Aoba Johsai.

In two days, he will face his previous senior again.

Oikawa has been great even in Junior High so it really is not a surprise that he just became extraordinary in high school. The familiar hunger to prove himself as a great setter settles in his system. There is also the slight discomfort in knowing that he will see his previous team but he can easily ignore it.

Sure, what happened in the past might have scarred him but Tobio thinks he cannot really fault them for that. After graduating Junior High, he had spent his time wallowing in self-pity and beating himself up over what happened. Of course it wasn’t easy at first, his stubborn self refused to accept that even a small amount of it was his fault. A number of ‘if only Kunimi chased the ball more’ or ‘if only Kindaichi was faster, he would get my tosses’ but after a while, he gave up and really evaluated the incident and accepted that yeah, he really was at fault.

That is why he promised himself that in High School he would change. He will not just become a better player but a better person as well. He will accept critics about his tosses, may it be good or bad. He will try to accommodate and be a better team player.

Because really, the only thing that scarred Tobio more that no one receiving his tosses is being told that he could not play volleyball anymore.

Which is a funny thing since that is what his captain said on his first day in this school.

The team decided to play two more sets before the third years bid them goodbyes since they needed to be briefed about their plans for college schools and Daichi informed them that they will try to come back as soon as it’s done.

“Ennoshita, you’re in charge for the time being. We will just be gone for a few hours but please try not to cause any trouble, especially you first years!”

A collective “Yes!” replied and Daichi, Sugawara, Kiyoko and Asahi bolted out of the door.

The others decided to rest for a bit before the next match with Hinata chatting excitedly to Nishinoya about his new Rolling Thunder moves and Tanaka plopping on the floor seemingly dead tired.

Tobio continued to mull over the speed of his tosses to everyone besides Hinata when he heard a very loud shout followed by erratic footsteps.

“Noyaaaaa-saaaaan!!!! Give me back my shorts! It’s not funny!!”

“Come and get it Ryu!!!!”

The team looked in amusement on the Pervy-duo’s antics who are now currently circling the whole court with Nishinoya waving Tanaka’s Volleyball shorts like some flag. Apparently, the libero thought it was a great idea to strip his friend while resting and as a result, the gym suddenly became a noisy game of cat and mouse.

Tanaka, having the advantage of height catches up soon enough to the too happy libero and thought of a great idea. If his friend thinks stripping is fun then so be it. There is nothing more fun than letting them taste their own medicine.

The wing spiker grins and quicken his run with a renowned conviction.

“Gooootchu…. NOW!”

And just in time like a timely cue, the metal door slammed opened with a frozen Tanaka clutching the lowered shorts of an equally frozen Nishinoya.

Everyone stopped and stare at the boy at the door and-- wait is that a Junior High student? He must have been as tall as their Libero if not a little bit shorter.

“Oh, sorry I thought this was the volleyball club, please pardon my intrusion” the kid bowed and made a move to exit when Ennoshita called him back.

“Hey sorry but despite what you just saw this is actually the volleyball club” he explained sheepishly.

The boy blinked or at least that’s what Tobio thinks he did because the little kid is wearing sunglasses and a face mask. Weird attire, but seeing as the poor kid’s first scene coming in the gym is his two senpai’s indecent display, he really cannot call the kid out.

Maybe he’s just allergic to the sun or something.

The kid looked at them again seemingly thinking and a few seconds later, he might have to conclusion when he stepped inside with his volleyball shoes.

“So are you here for something or maybe looking for someone?” Ennoshita asked kindly.

“I’m actually supposed to play?” the kid said confusedly and for what, Tobio does not know.

“Oh we’re just about to start our practice, wanna come and watch?”

“Sure”

The kid moved to follow Ennoshita on the way to the bench while seemingly taking his surroundings by looking at each player one by one who seems to be watching him as well, introverted setter included.

Suddenly, the kid turned to Tobio and for some reason it made him feel like the kid was analyzing him or something. As annoying as it sounds the kid probably recognized him with his dreaded nickname.

He scowled defensively, waiting for the kid to call him ‘The King of the Court’ or something when the little guy spoke suddenly.  
  


“Actually, can I play?”


	3. When the captain is away, the pervy-duo plays and oh dear god, please come back Daichi pt.2

**“Actually, can I play?”**

Cricket sounds could be heard over the silence that followed the little boy’s statement. Until a collective – “HA????”

The kid looked at them questioningly as if he did not just asked people twice his size to play volleyball with. Sure, Hinata and Nishinoya are in the same category but this little kid is not even high school student yet or at least that is what Tobio thinks he is.

With Hinata and Nishinoya he knows that they have the athletic capacity to play games against guys with bigger builts but looking at the little kid’s lithe and almost lethargic figure Tobio thinks the kid would not last even one game on court.

Tanaka seemingly thinking the same thing he did asked, “But why would you want to join? Aren’t you afraid that you’ll be blown away?”

The kid just shrugged “Why not? Looks fun. It’s been a while since I played with guys your size”

He really ought to ask which middle school this kid is attending, there is no way he would let a little boy get hurt just because of his stupidity.

“Hey kid, you really shouldn’t, it’s dangerous for you. Look at them, what if they accidentally put a block on your side and topple you or what if they spiked too hard and you got hit by—“

“Setter-san, are you scared?”

He really should not be able to see his smirk knowing that the kid is still wearing a mask but the smug tone really did speak volumes.

“I like this kid” Tsukishima’s condescending laugh and comment did not helped either. 

He felt his blood pressure rising.

“Well I don’t”

Ennoshita immediately stepped up “Hey guys, relax. I think it wouldn’t hurt to let him join us right?”

The kid looked at Ennoshita but stayed silent.

“Yeah, I think its fine. It’s great having unfamiliar people in the team once in a while,” Nishinoya said, finally joining them after looking decent.

“Waaah!! I think it will be fun! Ne, ne, which school are you from? Do you like volleyball? What position do you play?” Hinata wasted no time bombarding the poor kid questions.

Tobio ignored them and just drank the rest of his water.

* * *

Apparently, everyone decided it would be a 4 vs 4 team play with Kinoshita scoring and Narita being the referee.

**Team A** – _Kageyama, Tanaka, Yamaguchi, and the little kid that nobody knows the name still_

 **Team B** – _Hinata, Tsukishima, Nishinoya, Ennoshita_

“Hey! Kageyama! I will beat you!”

Tobio can feel a vein popping. He looked at Hinata with the entire menacing aura he can muster “Shut up stupid, I will win this one!”

Narita blew the whistle.

“Tsukishima nice serve!”

The ball went in the net and the game started.

Yamaguchi received it a little short but that does not matter with him. Tobio immediately looked at the side and heard Tanaka and the kid both calling for a toss.

Tobio immediately tossed the ball to their team’s wing spiker and his senpai scored with a too noisy shout of cheer, immediately taking off his shirt.

“Put back your shirt, baldie!” “Shut up Kinoshita!”

To be honest, Tobio almost forgot that the kid is with their team. His presence is so small that he’s afraid he might run him over on accident.

Yamaguchi served next and Nishinoya received it at ease. Ennoshita went to spiked it but Tobio blocked it.

“Don’t mind! Don’t mind!” the libero cheered. “We’ll get the next one!”

Yamaguchi served again and Nishinoya perfectly received it.

Tsukishima then tossed it. “Hinata!” and the little tangerine immediately spiked it, successfully scoring for their team.

As the game progressed, Team B scored more and more and Tobio is getting more and more stressed out.

“One more! We’ll score the next one!” Tanaka shouted.

However, it seems like luck isn’t on their side today as Tsukishima has been blocking almost all of Tanaka’s spikes. The blonde’s jeers didn’t helped either.

**15 – 21**

Tobio really did not like the result at the scoreboard.  
  


“Setter-san. Hey, Setter-san. Excuse me, Setter-s—“

“WHAT?!”

Tobio did felt a little guilty throwing all his frustrations on the little guy. He looked slighty taken aback but did not cower in his presence like Tobio thought he would.

The little kid glared at him and wait- glared? Huh,Tobio did not even noticed that the kid took off his glasses for the match.

“Why aren’t you tossing to me?”

There really is not any particular reason why he’s not tossing to kid. He just honestly think that with his height he would not be contributing much.

“I’m also in this team aren’t I? Toss to me, fast or high I don’t care but just toss it and I guarantee you I can spike it”

This is the first time he heard the little kid talked with so much emotion in his words. Tobio thought that he really has not been fair to the kid, considering he was also receiving all the balls that are thrown in the little guy’s way.

Feeling a little guilty, he looked at the boy again and nodded.

Hinata served and ball went in.

Tobio was about to receive the ball when he remembered the little guy.

Seemingly knowing his inner thoughts the little kid went and received the ball and perfectly sending it on his way.

_Huh, the little kid isn’t too bad._

Feeling energized, he looked at his surrounding, feeling the presence around him. He heard the fast footsteps and saw that the little guy was actually quick on his feet. Seems like Hinata isn’t the only quick shrimpy.

“Oi, Kid!” Tobio tossed it to the little guy with a quick in mind forgetting that this is his first time receiving a ball from him and he might not be able to spike it successfully.

Tobio internally cursed himself until he surprisingly heard the ball being hit by a palm.

He looked up just in time to see the little kid spiking his toss and – _wait, is that his left hand?_

Nishinoya went to receive it but it ricocheted, successfully earning Team A a point

Everyone was silent for a few seconds until everyone cheered on the kid, him included.

“Woah! _Little boy!_ I didn’t know you could jump high! And that spike! You didn’t tell me you know how to make quicks!”

“Gwaaah! You can jump high too! It’s fun right?! Right? Right?”

“Woah, you really gave me a hard time on that spike! I can’t even receive it! I didn’t know you were a leftie!”

“Im not” the little kid mumbled.

_Huh? Did he heard that right?_

“What do you mean you’re not?” the libero asked.

The kid shrugged “well, not entirely”

Well that really cleared nothing at all.

Tobio went to the kid to plan their next move. He really should have tossed to the kid sooner if he knew that he could keep up with his quick tosses.

“Hey, sorry my bad on that toss I may have tossed it a little bit too quickly but I’m really surprised you really got that one”

“Well I did tell you that I don’t care if it’s too high or too quick as long as you bring the ball to me right?”

Seeing the kid and Hinata are not that different in height and speed he really should give the same advises.

“Yeah, well now that I know that you can keep up, I will keep sending you tosses. Don’t even worry about the ball I will bring it to you just look for a place with no blockers”

The kid nodded and went to back to serve.

Narita whistled and the little guy jumped _huh, so he’s a jump server_ but Tobio thought that with that little body there’s no way there’s much power on it.

A loud resounding sound of a ball hitting the sideline definitely disagrees with his internal comment.

“No touch Ace!!!!!” Tanaka shouted while everyone looked at the kid on a new light.

“One more” “Nice serve!” Yamaguchi and Tobio shouted with more fire now.

This time the little guy did a jump float serve that surprised everyone making them earn another point.

**18-21**

“HAHAHAHA! WELL, WELL, WELL, WE ACTUALLY HAVE A SERVICE ACE IN OUR TEAM! Are you guys jealous now that you didn’t took him in? Huh? Huh?”

“Tanaka shut up!”

The kid served again and Nishinoya was quick on his feet to receive it, successfully getting the ball up. Ennoshita went to toss it and Tsukishima was quick to jump with a feint.

Tobio cursed under his breath, he was too far from the net.  
  


Suddenly he felt a presence beside him quickly diving to receive the ball.

“Nice receive kid!” Yamaguchi shouted.

He really need to give the little guy more credits, he has been a great player so far.

Tobio then proceeded to toss the ball to Tanaka but Tsukishima quickly blocked it. Luckily, Yamaguchi was there to receive the ball albeit being a little shaky.

Tobio then quickly looked at his surrounding and tossed the ball to the already running little kid.

“Hey kid!”

The little guy quickly spiked it with his little hand and wait- _did he now use a right hand?_

Unfortunately, Nishinoya was in the direct line of his spike.

Tobio was sure that the ball would go up so he was immediately bewildered when he saw the ball spinning sideways successfully earning a point for their team.

_Huh?_

Was it just luck or did the little kid had a trick on his sleeve for the ball to go that way. Tobio doubts it, but if he does then it’s a little intimidating how much ball control the kid has.

**19-21**

Tobio felt himself getting excited since the momentum is on their team.

The kid served for the fourth time with a jump serve aiming it directly at Tsukishima. The tall middle blocker was not able to receive the ball and sulked.

“Don’t mind! Don’t mind!”

“Tsk”

Tobio is really starting to like this kid.

The little guy served for the fifth time with another jump serve with Ennoshita receiving it and for some reason even though the second year received it perfectly the ball went sideways.

_There it is again!_

Tobio is really starting to think that the earlier trick wasn’t pure luck.

Unfortunately, Nishinoya saved the ball in time and immediately Tsukishima tossed it to a restless waiting Hinata scoring a point for them and finally ending the little kid’s streak serves.

**20-22**

Now its Hinata’s time to serve and the short middle blocker immediately lost a point for their team because of a low serve.

“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!”

“Don’t mind! Don’t mind!” Ennoshita immediately shouted when he saw Tsukishima glaring at the poor Hinata.

Narita whistled and Tobio went to serve.

**22-22**

“Another no touch ace from our team! Bwahahhahha!!” Tanaka cheered after his successful serve on the inner sideline.

Now the score is a tie.

“Kageyama, you jerk we’ll get the next one!” Hinata said.

“At least try to get my serves up, stupid”

Feeling confident, Tobio serves again and this time aiming it at his rival. Unfortunately, it went up after accidentally ricocheting on Hinata’s face. “Tsk”

Nishinoya was quick to cover and Ennoshita spiked it with Tanaka receiving the ball on the other side.

Yamaguchi covered it and Tobio was quick on his feet, tossing it on the silently running little kid.

Based on his feet position, Tobio already knows that he will jump sideways thus he pinpointed the exact location of the kid.

Unfortunately, he underestimated the kid’s horizontal jump. It will really be too slow for his hands to spike it, Tobio cursed internally

Whoa wait—

The sound of a ball hitting the wooden floor resonated throughout the whole gym.

He cannot believe it; _the kid successfully spiked it straight with his left hand!_

Tobio knows he wasn’t seeing things, he saw the kid preparing his right hand but upon seeing the ball and concluding that the ball wouldn’t make it in time, he immediately swiched to his left in a split second.

_What quick reflexes._

He is really starting to question if this little guy is really a kid.

**23-22**

Narita whistled and Tobio went to serve again with Ennoshita successfully receiving it.

Tsukishima went to do a feint and Tanaka was quick to save it. The little kid immediately covered the ball and sent it on his way perfectly. _Way too perfectly._

He tossed the ball up and in a flash he saw the kid at the side of the net jumping for a spike

Tsukishima saw it and immediately jumped up to block.

_He’ll get blocked out._

Seeing Tsukishima and the little kid, which is almost half his size, is really an intimidating sight.

Even if he hates his guts, Tobio knows that Tsukishima’s blocks are no joke. The little kid will not be able to do a straight nor a cross.

It seems like the little guy knew it as well because in the next moment he spiked the ball with such force that it went flying outside the court and landing on the second floor of the gym.

Their team cheered for another scored point.

_So the kid knows how to do a wipe, huh._

“Kageyama, nice serve”

Narita whistled and Tobio served the ball with Nishinoya successfully receiving it.

Ennoshita then tossed it to Hinata, which Yamaguchi then received.

The ball went up and Tanaka spiked it. Unfortunately, Nishinoya successfully received it and Tsukishima immediately jumped and did a feint, which then successfully scored them a point.

**24-23**

If they let the other team score one more time it will be a deuce.

“Hey Setter-san”

Tobio looks at the approaching little kid.

“Your toss are very accurate, is there any way you could toss it exactly to me while on air at an exact time with the fastest time?”

Wait, is this kid asking him to do a quick freak combo? He is, isn’t he? Even though he is doing it unknowingly.

“I’ve actually been using that technique but so far only Hinata has been successful on pulling it with me and he’s currently on the other side of the net”

“Then that’s great, let’s do it”

“Wait! Wait! Why? We’re at a match point, what’s the use of doing this when we can score in a more normal way?”

The little kid shrugged “Then where’s the fun in that? To tell you honestly I’ve always wanted to do that move ever since I first saw you do a fast toss but unfortunately before as you said nobody was successful on matching up with you except for Hinata-kun. So let’s do it, I wanna try it too”

“What do you mean since you first saw me do a fast toss?” so far he has only been doing a normal and slightly quick ones since the start of their game “And are you sure you can match up with me on this?” Tobio looks at him questioningly.

“Who knows, either way I wanna try it even if it’s only one time”

Tobio was about to ask him more when Narita whistled and Ennoshita went to serve.

Yamaguchi clumsily received it and Tobio immediately tossed it to Tanaka. Ennoshita received it and Hinata spiked it, which the little guy received successfully.

The ball went up in the air and Tobio quickly looked at his surroundings.

“Let’s do it now, setter-san”

With a quick look, Tobio quickly tossed the ball to the little kid who is already midair pinpointing and sending the ball exactly infront of him. _Wait- is he always longhaired? And isn’t he a bruinette?_

The little guy immediately spiked it with his left hand. _A left again!_ Immediately sending the ball across the end side of the court.

Narita whistled signaling the end of the match that Team A won.

“YEEEESSSSS!!!”

Everyone on his team was quick to cheer.

The other team immediately groaned their frustrations with Hinata and Nishinoya being the loudest.

“Wahhh! That’s so cool, did you guys do a quick freak combo?! It is isn’t i—huh?” Tanaka immediately stopped his rumbling upon looking at the supposed little kid.

It seems like everyone has immediately stopped what they’re doing to look at the scene.

Tobio looks with a shock at the gray haired guy still standing at in the middle of the court.

The little guy calmly picked up a strange brown thing on the floor and oh- it’s a wig. Well that explains the hair situation.

“No wonder it suddenly became quiet. Sorry about that it must’ve fallen off when I jumped earlier”

He calmly walked towards the bench to fetch his things. “It was great seeing you again, Kageyama-kun” he said quietly when he passed by.

Everyone was looking at his every step still wondering what is happening upon the sudden turn of events.

The little guy took his bag and immediately opened the zip to put the wig inside and to take a jacket.

Upon putting it on, Tobio really thought he might have been dyslexic because there is no way that it says **“Niiyama Girl’s High** ” at the back.

The little guy then took off his mask and turned to them and oh- well the little kid definitely isn’t a guy and **she’s** _definitely_ not a little kid.

Tobio felt his whole body froze.

He heard multiple intakes of breath and he knows he is not the only one seeing things.

She sling her bag on her shoulder and looked at them.

“It was great playing with you guys, im (Y/N) by the way, see you around”

And just like that she left the gym not knowing the storm she just created.

* * *

“Hey guys, sorry it took a bit longer than we thought but I— huh?”

Daichi looked at the 10 frozen men inside the gym looking for any signs of life. The captain then looked at his side silently asking Sugawara _what the fuck happened here?_

The vice-captain, equally as confused shrugged and approached a frozen Nishinoya. Sugawara then tried to shake the Libero to get some answers.

“Nishinoya, what happened?”

“Wha—we—ah- she- my—“

Sugawara looked hopelessly at Daichi, silently asking him to do something.

The captain then, seemingly getting more and more worried looked at his team. Even the calm headed Tsukishima and Ennoshita are frozen.

He immediately tried to shake Ennoshita knowing he will be the only one who could give them some sane answers.

“Ennoshita what happened? We were just away for a few hours? Why are you all like this?”

Ennoshita seemingly getting his sanity back took a few moments to regain his bearings before answering the captain in a fast explanation.

“We were just resting when you left then suddenly a little guys appeared and he asked us if he could play, so we did and he was fantastic and he did some killer serves and the quick freak combi with Kageyama then suddenly on his last spike he might’ve jumped too high and so his wig flew off and it turns out he really isn’t a “he” but a “she” then when she took her mask off apparently she was—uhm she was—“ the second year took a few breaths “You remember the girl Nishinoya and Tanaka had been obsessing over in the magazine yesterday?”

“Wait, you meant to say (Y/N) the model and volleyball player from Niiyami Girl’s High was here? Are you sure?” Asahi asked, seemingly skeptical.

Tsukishima who finally got his wits answered the ace

“I know it’s unbelievable, hell I was even thinking I finally caught Hinata’s stupidity—“ “HEY!” “—and was starting to imagine things but apparently its really her, seeing as the other guys was as shocked as I was and hearing Ennoshita-san I finally concluded that it isn’t just some fever dream and we actually did play a game with (Y/N)”

Upon hearing Tsukishima’s confirmation Tanaka and Nishinoya suddenly wailed and cried on the floor while shouting “THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE” “I WILL TELL MY GRANCHILDREN OF THIS FATEFUL DAY!”

It seems to be the triggered because suddenly everything is in chaos. Daichi shouting at the pervy-duo to shut up. Hinata excitedly telling them what happened to the game. Sugawara shouting _“That’s so unfair! I wanted to see her too! I wanted to play with her too! You guys should’ve gotten her autograph!”._

Amidst all chaos, one guy was still frozen on his spot.

Tobio was still thinking over and over again.

_Did that really just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give comments or kudos:(


	4. On dares, wigs and honors: a story of a dumb girl on a dumb day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really ought to be more aware of your surroundings.

You really wish that today is gonna be a good day.

From the onslaught of quizzes for every-freaking-subjects to multiple calls from your annoying brother and now, a practice match with a school that is too damn far for your taste.

On a good day, you might actually be hyped up with playing on a match with other teams. The competitiveness that came from a household with overbearing siblings really made you try to compete on every chance but today seems to be none of those days.

You blame your manager for accepting an impromptu shoot last night even though she knows fairly well that it is a school night.

 _‘it’s a big brand (Y/N) it’ll be great for your portfolio!’_ that’s what she said. But then again, half of it is your fault for forgetting that you also have tons of assignments to finish so after coming home from a late shoot you still tried to finish your school works leaving you with only 4 hours of sleep.

You yawn, feeling your eyes dropping. Going on a school that is a bit far means more time of riding the bus, and more time riding the bus means more time for sleeping. You really can’t complain.

You were about to drift off to dreamland when a chirpy voice erupted on your side.

“Hey guys! Let’s play a game!”

More voices could be heard and you tried pretending to be sleeping.

“Ooh sounds fun! What are we going to play?”

“I spy? No that’s too lame, hmm how about Truth or dare?”

You tried to drown their voices by burying your face in your jacket.

“Okay! Okay! Let’s play! Who’s joining?” everyone except you shouted their excited agreement.

“Great, everyone’s playing. Who will start then? Hmm ok since I am the captain I’ll start. Kanoka, truth or dare?”

You tried to drown out the voices of everyone around you as the game progressed. You were almost successful on finally falling asleep when they decided that it’s _your_ turn. What made them think you’re a willing participant, you’ll never know.

“Hey (Y/N) your turn! Truth or dare?” your team’s Libero, Itsumi asked.

You still tried to ignore them and pretend to be asleep.

Your captain tried to shook your shoulder “Come on, (Y/N) we know you’re not sleeping”

You just groan as a sound of protest. If anyone could see you now, they wouldn’t believe that the so called campus _‘Ice Queen’, her majesty_ is capable of letting out a sound of a dying animal.

“Fine, we’ll negotiate. If you do one dare we promise we’ll leave you alone” your team setter, Kaori promised.

It does sound tempting but then again sleep is calling you more at this moment.

“We’ll leave you alone and won’t wake you up for the rest of the day! Just one dare!”

You opened your eyes. _Now_ that got your attention.

It’s not like you hate your team mates. No, far from it actually. You love them just as much as you love your annoying siblings. Then, maybe the reason why you _do_ love them just as much is that they are just as annoying.

At first, they were a bit intimidated by you and your reputation. It wasn’t new to you, it was always the same scene on every school, gathering or any place you’re attending.

People tend to view you as this untouchable, mysterious girl that nobody is worthy of talking to. _Mysterious? Yeah right,_ if they only knew your anxiety with talking to people.

You love and hate your image. You hate it because people always tend to assume that you are far too great or far too much for them to interact with, your quiet stature and resting bitch face didn’t help either. You love it because the said image is also the reason why less people are likely to approach you, you were just as introverted and just as awkward as any other teenagers with anxiety.

Once the team warmed up to you and you to them, they saw that you were just a normal teenager with far too much luck on having all the attributes of a Shoujo manga protagonist. Looks, brains, athleticism, you name it but of course there will always be catch and when they finally got to know your other side and found out about your love for sappy and sci-fi books and fears of interacting with people they decided that you weren’t so bad. Apparently, they also thought that adopting you as the official baby sister of the team is a great idea.

Sure, your image might still be intimidating from time to time knowing they are teammates with a model and a known student volleyball player. However, when they see you gushing over a fictional boy from one of the books you read or coo over at a cute cat you passed by, they're reminded that you are just a nerdy teenager who is far too shy for her own good.

Being doted on at home is already too much so finding out that your Volleyball teammates are the same is hell. You tried to convince them that it’s okay, you can take care of yourself but after a bad encounter on a bad day which ended up with you crying because _you just can’t get the spike right_ made them solidify their earlier plans on protecting you and your innocence from everything unholy in this world

Being the youngest and one of the smallest in the team did not help either.

Therefore, to summarize things, in the short span of time they already knew you inside and out. They definitely know how much you love your peace and sleep that is why they are _now_ _bating you with **both**_ **.**

You groan. “Fine, but just **one** dare”

Collective cheers erupted and you immediately covered your ears. They know you hated unnecessary noises and they’re definitely doing it on purpose just to annoy you.

“Okay okay, (Y/N) we dare you to dress up as a guy throughout the whole ride until we arrived at the school court.” You team’s libero exclaimed proudly as if thinking of this dare is something of a great idea.

“Ooh! I’ve always wanted to ask someone to do that one! Also don’t just dress up as a guy, pretend to be sleazy one, you know like those ones with masks and glasses that looks suspicious”

_‘I won’t be allowed to enter the school then or worse, I might get arrested_.’ You really wanted to protest but figured it would be too much of an effort to argue so you just nodded and let them do whatever they want.

With your hair styled, pinned and covered, they put on a brown short wig on your head. It’s a wonder one of your team carry that around, something about using it earlier today for a play and you really didn’t want to ask more. You just wanted to get it done and over it.

After much rustling, they finally put it on your head and took a look at you.

“Damn, (Y/N) I didn’t know you were cute as a guy as well”

“You’re already so pretty, it's not fair that you’re also hot as a guy!”

“If you keep this up, I might actually fall for you (Y/N)-chan!”

“Hey, didn’t you have a brother? Does he look like this?”

You just groaned at their statements. “I put on the wig now, just give me the sunglasses and mask so I can finally sleep”

Kanoka handed them to you and you immediately put them on and proceeded to get yourself to sleep.

“Goodnight, everyone” you heard their replies of agreement and took your earphones to play some music to drown out their noise. You know they will continue playing the game but finally securing an agreement that no one will bother you, you finally slept in peace.

* * *

You woke up with a yawn and the first thing you noticed is that there are things hindering your mouth and sight. Your hands rose to your face to take off the glasses and masks. It took you quite a while before you remember the dare and the agreement.

The second thing you noticed is that you’re alone. You got up, still a bit disoriented from sleep and looked around.

You tried to rub your eyes and look again, _surely you're seeing things, there's no way right?._ After a while, you finally concluded that _yes,_ _they **really** left you._

You cursed under your breath and immediately got off the bus. Oh, they really did kept their promise; _they sure_ _did not bother you nor wake you up._

Remembering the dare, you put on the mask and glasses and the baseball cap that Itsumi probably put on your head while you were sleeping. You did not want to shame your honor, no matter how cheeky they have been, your competitive self will never let you **not** finish a dare after you took the liberty of accepting it.

You tried to look around, hoping to magically see the gym of the school. You really didn’t know anyone and it’s just your luck that its the end of the day and everyone already went home or are doing club activities because you can’t seem to see anyone.

You tried to walk silently hoping to see someone pass by just so you can finally ask someone for some directions but it seems like you really aren’t lucky today.

After wandering aimlessly you finally saw a girl, probably a student on her way home and you wasted no time to ask for help.

“Excuse me, sorry to bother you but do you know where is the gym of the volleyball club?” you tried to sound friendly, you know you did but the girl looked at you weirdly probably because of your get up. Nonetheless, she still told you the way to the gym. You bowed and thanked her afterwards and immediately walked towards the direction.

Finally, after much twist and turns you saw a gym with a closed door. You immediately walked towards it and heard sounds of shouting and running footsteps.

**“Gooootchu…. NOW!”**

It looks like a weirdly timed skit for you to be opening the gym door at the same time witnessing a scene of two high school students playing some sort of perverted version of tag.

You blinked three times and tried to stop yourself from letting out a screech of surprise or bolting out of the place in a speed of light from seeing something you should not have.

“Oh, sorry I thought this was the volleyball club, please pardon my intrusion” you bowed and tried to walk away when a kind looking person approached.

“Hey sorry but despite what you just saw this is actually the volleyball club” he seems to explain sheepishly.

You wanted to ask if it’s normal for people in this school to rip off each other’s clothes but figured it would be too privy so you just opt on observing your surroundings.

“So are you here for something or maybe looking for someone?” the kind looking guy asked again.

“I’m actually supposed to play?”

The remnants of sleep still deprived you of a few braincells.

“Oh we’re just about to start our practice, wanna come and watch?”

 _Well, it wouldn’t hurt to watch how people without clothes play volleyball right?_ Yeah you definitely need more time to get your bearings and to finally have your brain working

“Sure”

You come inside and wore your volleyball shoes then moved to follow the kind guy from earlier. He seems trustworthy enough so you took in your surroundings looking at the place then the people inside.

Suddenly, you saw something _quite_ familiar.

Your brain seems to be still muddled from sleep. _You might be seeing things._

However, the longer you look, the clearer the situation is to you.

Yeah, you are **definitely** in a volleyball club but **not** the one you were looking for. Specifically, you're at Karasuno’s men’s volleyball team, which apparently has an old familiar face.

The nickname ‘King of the court’ rings at the back of your head.

It seems like he heard your inner monologue because at the next second, he immediately scowled.

You remember those tosses that landed him that nickname. You remember seeing one of his games thinking _‘the toss isn’t the problem, the spiker’s just not fast enough’_. You remembered thinking for a moment that if it was you on the same court, with the same setter, you would be able to keep up with the ball.

Remembering the rush of excitement when you imagined being on the receiving end of that super-fast toss, you immediately faced them with determination on your mind.

**_“Actually, can I play?”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so i made some OCs for the Niiyami Girl's VC Team because they didn't mention anyone except Kanoka.  
> I figured i'll continue the 'K' on setters (i.e. Kageyama, Kenma)
> 
> i actually had fun writing this one lol.
> 
> any feedbacks would make my days huhu plz. :(


	5. The Queen of the Court.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder why you were called that?

Everyone is quiet.

For some reason, your head feels light and the itchiness you have been enduring earlier is gone.

_Your head feels light and everyone is quiet._

**_Oh._ **

You picked up the wig from the floor and immediately put two and two together.

“No wonder it suddenly became quiet. Sorry about that it must’ve fallen off when I jumped earlier” you told them.

Strangely enough even with your anxiety, being gawked at is not something new to you. Sure, it is uncomfortable from time to time and it sure is uncomfortable now having 10 pairs of eyes looking at you but you really could not blame them.

For some strange reason, they concluded that you were a boy. Wearing a wig and a sweater really seems to make them think you’re on the same side of the gender spectrum. Sure, it seems awesome learning that you can actually pass up as a guy but at the same time it’s a bit insulting. _Is my chest that flat?_ Yes, you’re wearing sports bra underneath and a big baggy sweater but it still hurts that they mistake you not just a man but **a little boy.**

Well, no time to dwell and it is your cue to finally look for your teammates.

You passed by the setter. His tosses really did not disappoint and has lived up to your every expectations. It’s a good thing as well finding out that he finally have someone that could keep up with him.

“It was great seeing you again, Kageyama-kun” you told him because it really was. You were never close to him, you don’t think you ever even spoken a word to the guy before but it’s still nice seeing and experiencing his talent up close.

You wonder what Tooru would say once you told him that you’ve played with his old teammate.

You took your bag from the floor and carefully put the wig inside. Kaori will definitely kill you if you damage it. You took your jacket because it does feel a little bit chilly specially after sweating; it’s not wise not to wear one lest you want to catch a cold.

You finally took off the mask as well that has been annoying you since the beginning.

You’ve done the dare, you’ve put on the disguise until you were at the gym. Sure, it might not be right one but whatever it’s starting to itch any way. You were sure that you would have ripped off the wig if it did not flew earlier.

You turned to the still baffled men after slinging your bag and bid them your goodbyes. “It was great playing with you guys, im (Y/N) by the way, see you around”

You took off your volleyball shoes and changed them outside.

* * *

After 3 minutes of wandering aimlessly, you finally found the right gym by luck.

The annoyance from earlier came back after hearing what seems to be a heated rally. Sure, you could not care less about a match right now since you just had one, but upon hearing them, you really want to join in too.

You were the ace after all.

You opened the gym and immediately saw your teammates earning a point just in time.

“nice kill.” you said grumpily.

“Oh? If it isn’t our little baby bird, did you have a nice nap?” Your team setter, Kaori sneered. The rest of the team immediately followed her and giggled. You swear they make it their mission to annoy you every day. _We like seeing you all cute and pouty (Y/N)-chan! That’s why we’re always teasing you!_

You’re aware of everyone’s eyes on you. The other team seems to have quieted down and just downright gawking at you. You’re used to this.

You ignored them and immediately walked to your coach.

“Coach, sorry for being late, they left me on the bus” you have no problem being a tattletale especially when it is your team’s fault.

Your coach, seemingly knowing the situation already and is used on your team’s childish plays just sighs and smiled.

“Do you want to play? They just won the first set and is on their way to win the second one but you never know. They could handle it, but if you want to play I could still put you in”

Still feeling fired up from the earlier match you told him that you wanted in.

“Alright, go stretch“

“No need coach, already did that one earlier, let me just stow away my things”

After leaving your things with your team’s manager and doing a bit of warm up, you were called on court.

* * *

“Oh it seems like (Y/N)-san is finally playing” Karasuno’s club adviser said to their coach.

“Seems to be an over kill. When I saw their team without her I actually had a sliver of hope since she’s fearsome on her own but then seeing the team play without a problem I guess Niiyama really is a powerhouse with or without her.” The coach replied.

“Everyone has been talking about her, I know that she’s popular especially since I’ve been seeing her face in magazines and commercials but I heard the girls saying how scary she is on court. I know we’re playing against a powerhouse I just didn’t know how powerful they really are” The club adviser said.

The coach looked at you as the referee whistled, indicating a change of player.

You went inside the court and took the ball, concentrating for a moment, preparing for a serve.

“Niiyama is already a scary powerhouse; they always win the competitions and are called the royalties of women’s volleyball games. However, this year, they just got a whole lot stronger. (Y/N)-san despite being a first year already became their team’s ace.” The coach saw you just in time doing a powerful jump serve. Making the atmosphere of Karasuno tenser.

_‘Don’t mind!’ ‘We’ll get the next one!’_

“That’s an amazing serve.” The club adviser, awe-stricken said. “I heard the girls calling her ‘The Queen’, any idea why that is? Is it because she’s a part of Niiyama Girl’s team?”

“No” The coach shook his head. “She’s been called that even before joining high school. I’ve heard of her back when I was coaching at a middle school. If im not wrong, I think she got that nickname back in Junior High when she was still in Kitagawa Daiichi”

“Eh? Isn’t that also a powerhouse? Don’t they have the ‘King of the Court’ in there as well is that why she’s called that?”

The team watched as you served for the second time, earning your team another point once Karasuno failed to estimate the spin of the ball.

“No, unlike him, she was called for a different reason. Sensei, do you know how to play chess?”

The club adviser gave him a questioning look. “I know the basics, but im not very good at it, why?”

The coach looked as Karasuno finally got the ball in the air, unfortunately it was a chance ball for Niiyama.

“In chess, the queen has a free reign on all vacant squares horizontally, vertically, and diagonally. (Y/N)-san is also the same, she can do any position in volleyball may it be defense or offense. She can be a powerful server, a great receiver..” He saw you giving a perfect toss to your team’s no. 5 wing spiker. “..a genius setter as well..” Karasuno was able to receive the ball and the team’s setter immediately tossed it to the captain, Niiyama was able to receive the ball and your team’s setter immediately tossed it to you giving you the time to do a powerful back spike. “..but most importantly, she’s a powerful spiker”

Karasuno received the ball but were not able to manage the spin making it ricochet sideways.

_Checkmate._

Karasuno’s coach remembered the rumor he heard about your unusual ball control and seeing the how they lost the game because of that he thinks it isn’t so much as a myth anymore. He briefly remembered Shiratorizawa’s Ushijima and Itachiyama’s Sakusa having a similar unusual spin on their ball and to think that a first year like you being able to do the same as the Top 3 aces in Japan, Karasuno’s coach thinks that his girls really just played against a scary opponent.

The referee whistled, indicating the end of the game.

“Thank you for the good game!” both teams bowed and shook hands.

* * *

“Waah, (Y/N)-chan you really took your time joining us. You must’ve been super tired to be that late” Kanoka said to you while you were all finally back in the bus.

“Yeah, I knew you were gonna be late, but not that late. You only joined on the last moment of the last set!” Itsumi said.

“Well I accidentally got into the wrong gym then tried to play with the men’s volleyball team. It was fun” you explained.

They suddenly got quiet. You looked at them questioningly until Kaori looked at you weirdly.

“You? Socializing?” you nodded. “and they didn’t freak out?” you nodded again “and they were chill enough to play with you? They did not ask for your number or autograph or picture?”

You thought of the last moment when your cover has been blown. “Well at first they thought I was a boy because of the wig and get up but on the last point the wig flew so I took off the disguise and they were chill enough I guess? Sure they were seemingly shocked and frozen and weren’t able to say anything before I left but yeah, it was fine”

Your team captain sighed. “You should still be careful next time you know, what if they aren’t decent people? You’re so small and we weren’t there in case anything happened”

You sighed exasperated, a _lways the mother hen_. “I’ve told you guys before, I can handle myself. I have a black belt in Taekwondo and besides I went to Junior High with one of them before so I atleast have someone I know of”

“Ooh yeah! I’ve heard the King of the court is in Karasuno, is he the one you were talking about?” Kaori said excitedly.

You nodded “Yeah, but we weren’t close but still he’s a great setter”

“Wah (Y/N)-chan, were you guys some sort of power couple back then? King and Queen of the court!” Kaori gushed.

You just denied it and hoped that it will stop whatever fantasies she’s thinking of.

“Stop that Kaori-san, (Y/N)-chan already has a boyfriend remember?” Kanoka said.

“Oh yeah” Kaori deadpanned.

The rest of the bus ride has been just as noisy as ever but it’s a normal occurrence. You actually sated your need for sleep earlier and just chatted with them the whole ride.

* * *

“Im home” you called out to no one.

You immediately saw some food in the kitchen probably what your grandparents left for you.

While heating it up on the microwave you thought of what happened today.

_It really is a crazy day._

Suddenly your phone beeped, indicating a new message.

From: ♥♥♥

7:36 pm

 _(Y/N)-chan! It’s a weekend tomorrow! Let’s have a date! I missed you!_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

You immediately smiled and typed in your reply agreeing to his idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any guesses on who the boyfriend is?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. The Boyfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa being #GOALS

“No hear me out, I'm telling you there really is something going on with Area 51, its already suspicious enough that the US government is tight lipped about what’s happening inside. Add to that it’s basically in the middle of nowhere. In addition, I have seen multiple articles about sightings near the area, coincidence? I think not.” Oikawa raised one of his perfectly trimmed brow in question.

You sighed

If anyone told you that you would be dating Oikawa Tooru a year ago you would be laughing at their face calling them crazy. If anyone told you that you would even be _dating_ **_period_** , you would downright call the hospital and tell them an insane person has escaped.

You never really gave any serious thought about dating. Sure, it’s fun and cute to see in novels and shows where you may or may not have fawn over once or twice but you and dating seems to be two words that never made sense. It’s not as if you hate romance, nor did you have any bad experience from it. _Well, you actually have 0 experience_ _but whatever._

You were positive that you would grow old and live with 50 cat but it just happens that you heard an interesting fact on Oikawa Tooru’s 56th confession that made you change your mind on him and dating.

Back in the past receiving confessions everyday isn’t anything new to you and receiving Oikawa’s confession wasn’t news either. The guy has been trying to woo you since you transferred in Kitagawa Daichii from Tokyo but it seems that the guy doesn’t know the word “no”. He wasn’t ugly per se, you’ve heard countless of girls has been professing their love for him but it seems like he only has eyes for you. Though no matter how many times you had politely told him “no” ( _and “get lost” at one point)_ he never really seems to know how to give up. Even after he had graduated and became a high school student, he continued to pursue you.

On his 56th confession _(yes, Oikawa’s counting he told you this one time)_ just a few months before you graduated from middle school, you and your friend were on your way home from a volleyball practice. Oikawa was sitting on one of the benches near the gate with a hulking figure _ah, its Iwachan-san (_ later on you would find out that its actually Iwaizumi and _Iwachan_ isn’t really his name)

Oikawa, upon seeing you immediately smiled and waved. “Yoohoo, hello (Y/N) chan! You look lovely today, you too Akane-chan” he winked at you and smiled at your friend who seems to be ready to pass out any moment.

You can understand why the guy is popular, as you said he is far from ugly, definitely pretty. Add to that he has a great hair that seems to be always styled to perfection. His flirty and charismatic attitude really does reel people in, girls specially. Still, you really couldn’t find it in yourself to be interested to the guy or anyone for that matter.

For you connection is the most important thing in a relationship. Looks will fade, popularity can be snatched that’s why you really can’t seem to see anyone who has the same wavelength as you.

Not wanting to be disrespectful, _you still do have your manners after all_ you asked the guy “Oikawa-san, how can I help you?”

Upon seeing, that he has your attention Oikawa brilliantly smiled immediately and just took a moment to stare at you with love-struck eyes. The first time he did this, you immediately ran out and avoided him as much as you can but after countless of confessions from the guy it became a normal occurrence to you. You stopped yourself from leaving out an exasperated sigh.

Iwaizumi upon seeing his friend being a love-struck idiot _again_ let out an annoyed grunt and smacked the back of Oikawa’s head.

“Ah! Iwa-chan you’re so mean! You’re embarrassing me infront of (Y/N)-chan!”

“Shut up Trashykawa, you’re already embarrassing just by existing!”

Oikawa just huffed and mumbled a low _“meanie”_ under his breath.

“Anyway (Y/N)-chan!” seems like he can bounce back fast from the earlier display. Oikawa gave you an excited smile and you can already guess what he was about to say “I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me today?” you swear he has stars on those hopeful eyes but that would just be absurd.

Like a practiced routine, you let out tired sigh

Iwaizumi, seeing your exasperated form felt a bit bad for you. He knows his best friend has been pursuing you for years and he knows Oikawa can get a bit over the top. He felt a bit bad since if it was him he would’ve already punched the guy a long time ago.

_He would have punch Oikawa for no reason but this is not about that._

“I’m sorry Oikawa-san, but my answer is still the same. I’m not interested in dating as of now” you bowed for emphasis. It’s not like you totally hated the guy, sure you might be irritated from time to time on some of his more persistent pursuits but he’s been nothing but a gentleman most of the time. He would always respect your space and will just come back to try again on another day.

“But you will be, right? Someday you will be?” he asked with hopeful eyes. “It’s okay (Y/N)-chan, I’ll wait for you! Waiting is nothing for me, I’ll wait even if I become old and wrinkly!”

_This is getting ridiculous,_ Iwaizumi thought. He had seen Oikawa confess to you countless of times but it seems like today is one of his more persistent days. He can pass up the time since he knows that Oikawa will give up sooner or later but he’s really hungry right now. Oikawa just dragged him earlier when he was about to get his dinner saying something along the lines of _“Iwa-chan! Come with me and witness my beautiful love story with the love of my life”._ Iwaizumi sighed. His hunger just added to his irritation to his best friend.

“Oi dumbass, let’s go can’t you see she’s rejecting you again for the nth time?” was he rude and hurtful? Iwaizumi couldn’t care less. His stomach needs more attention at this moment.

“But Iwa-chan! Maybe if I just ask one more time today she might finally say yes” the brunette whined.

“Shut up Trashykawa” he glared at his bestfriend “It’s the hundredth time you’re asking her and she’s still saying no. She’s already rejecting you even when you’re showing her your “cool” side whatever that is. How much more when she knows you’re actually an Alien geek”

Oikawa gasp. _Did Iwa-chan really just betrayed him?!_

You were planning on giving Oikawa another polite rejection when Iwaizumi just bursted his frustration, blurting out Oikawa’s secret.

You widened your eyes. You thought you already know what kind of guy Oikawa Tooru is. You thought he’s just a cool volleyball player and your compatibility ends there so you did not give it a second thought. But this? Who would’ve thought that the great setter of Seijoh is an alien enthusiast.

Now that got your attention.

“Iwa-chan! Shut up! You’re not supposed to say that to anyone!”

“Iwachan-san” _it’s Iwaizumi really, but you did not know any better at the moment _“what do you mean by Oikawa-san being an Alien geek?” you asked politely.

In your peripheral vision, you saw Oikawa paled seemingly ready to dig himself a grave and die a peaceful death.

Iwaizumi grinned “Oh where do I even start. Back in third grade, he owns nothing but E.T. merch from pencils to socks. All Halloween for the past decade has been nothing but alien costum—“

“Iwa-chan stop it!”

“Let me tell you, he even has Alien underwears! Also, he once fought someone who said E.T. looks like a ballsack”

“Because he’s not! Shut up already Iwa-chan” Oikawa was really trying to manually shut up his friend by putting his hands on Iwaizumi’s face but the other is much stronger

“When puberty hits him I thought he would’ve grow out of it but let me tell you, he had just gotten even worse! He kept researching all these stupid stuff in the internet and has been trying to convince me that the pyramids are made by extra-terrestrial bein—“

“Shut up already!” alas, Oikawa successfully covered his friend’s mouth.

You also thought that pyramids has been made with the help of other beings but you won’t tell them that. You’re very sensitive so you don’t think you could take it if somebody like Iwaizumi calls you stupid. (You know he would not but you don’t know the guy enough to judge)

Oikawa and Iwaizumi wrestled until finally the pretty setter angrily whispered to his friend. You thought you’ve heard things like _“sleep with your eyes open tonight, Iwa-chan”_ but it might’ve been your imagination.

“Oh wow they’re really just fought huh,” your friend, Akane said. You honestly forgot she was even still here after all the chaos.

You just nodded while still watching the two have a heated whispering argument.

“Sorry about that” Oikawa said after his battle while fixing his shirt. You saw Iwaizumi gripping it earlier.

He scratched the back of his neck with a tint of blush on his cheeks; his eyes seemingly permanently stuck on you earlier could not look on your direction now.

_He’s embarrassed, how cute._

Your thoughts surprised you. You never utter the word “cute” to the opposite sex before but you really are a sucker for nerdy boys who looks cute trying to act cool while being shy.

“Anyway (Y/N)-chan, sorry for being persistent earlier. I know what Iwa-chan just said just decreased my chances significantly so I might not show my face for a while heh, see you later” he tried to wave while still not looking at you and walked away with a dejected sigh.

“Oikawa-san, wait.”

You jogged to catch up to the guy and he stopped and turn but still did not look at you in the eyes. _Just how embarrassed is he?_

Well, if your friends exposed to other people what kind of underwear you wear you supposed you would also be just as embarrassed.

“Give me your phone”

Oikawa finally looked at you but just so, he can give you a bewildered look. Nonetheless, he still took his phone from his jeans and gave it to you without a word.

You typed in some things and gave it back to him after a while.

“I put my number there, maybe we could grab some food somewhere and discuss the theories regarding the pyramids,” you said with a smile.

Oikawa seems to have short-circuited from what just happened in the past 10 seconds just looked at you dumbfound then looked at his phone then to you again.

It wasn’t until you were out of the school gate when you heard a loud **“Holy shit Iwa-chan! Im finally going on a date with (Y/N)-chan!! If I ask her hand on the first date would it be too much?” “Ofcourse dumbass, how stupid can you be?!”**

You just laughed with your friend. One date would not be too bad.

Then one date became two, then two became three, and three became a blur and finally he asked you to be officially his girlfriend over a cake with a cheesy line of _“I must be drawn to the force, ‘cuz Yoda only one for me.”_

Strangely enough, you thought it was cute and said yes.

Now months of dating Seijoh’s setter, even after attending different schools it never became an issue. Oikawa will always find the time for you and invite you over for dates.

Which led you to your present position.

“And i’m telling you, what if Area 51 was just a decoy” you argued. “What if they wanted it to be looking so suspicious so they could hide the real facility somewhere?”

Oikawa pinched his eyebrows seemingly mulling over your words.

It’s not the first time you argued over these things to the guy so you know he’s not totally sold on your theory yet but you also know that it will take only a few more words to convince him.

“Think about it, Tooru” you said with a sweet voice. “If you have an alien facility, would you really build it in an obvious place? It ticks all the box for a suspicious building list but you know that if you’re a government with an extra-terrestrial secret you wouldn’t build it up the ground. Underground facilities are more likely isn’t it?”

Your boyfriend is silent, and you took the time to sit back on your seat and take a bite of your honey cake.

After a while, Oikawa finally let out a sigh and agreed with your statement “Okay, maybe you’re right. But still, I’m still not convince that Area 51 is _entirely_ an innocent facility”

You smiled up at him, “of course not, otherwise I would think I made a mistake by accepting that first date if you would are so easily persuaded by off handed theories from civilians and think that the Area 51 is easily cleared of suspicions.”

Oikawa scoffed playfully, “So, you only went out with me on that first date because I can argue with you with these theories and I’m intelligent enough than most when it comes to these things?”

You actually did but you would not tell him that, you know his already big head will burst if you even as much as admit that he’s a tad bit smart and his theories are great and made sense.

You just giggled and shook your head.

Oikawa upon hearing your laugh let out a dreamy sigh. You thought after going out and being his girlfriend he would finally grow out of this phase but well, apparently not.

“Anyway (Y/N)-chan, how are things in your school? You told me you had a practice match with another school right. but you did not tell me what happen” he pouted “well I already know that you won, since you guys always do and because Niiyama have my amazing girlfriend in their team but still, tell me!” he said excitedly. He really looks like a puppy sometimes. A dumb cute one.

You have an urge to pinch his cheeks so you did and laughed. “Well, on the way to the school the girls thought it’s a great idea to play truth or dare and until this day I still don’t know why they thought I was happy to participate, but anyway so they forced me to do a dare of dressing up as a guy and-“

“Wait! Do you have any pictures? I wanna see! I wanna see!”

You sighed and showed him your phone and after much gushing he told you to continue with your story

“Anyway, as I was saying I dressed up as a guy then I fell asleep so when I woke up everyone was gone so I immediately went to find the gym. It turns out Karasuno has two gyms and-“

“Wait, Karasuno? Isn’t that the school where—ah sorry to cut you off again (Y/N)-chan! Continue continue!”

You glared at him and sighed “as I was saying, they have two gyms but since im still sleep deprived I did not notice that I was at the wrong one not until a few minutes after. So I saw them playing and thought of joining them. Long story short, we had a set and my team won and oh! Your old team mate was there!”

Oikawa seemingly knowing whom you are talking about already let out a soured face “was it Tobio-chan?”

“Yes Kageyama-san was there and he was the setter on my team. He was actually a great one and he seems to improve in the short time!” you gushed and when you saw Oikawa getting more and more irritated the more you mention his old student you immediately stopped.

“What’s wrong?”

Oikawa shook his head and immediately gave you a charming smile “Nothing nothing, anyway go on”

You know it’s not nothing but you did not want to push the conversation in a sour mood so you ignored it and continue “so after that, I found the right gym and saw my team already on their way to win the last set. I joined last minute and of course we won and that’s it”

“Wah, of course your team will win. Your team mates are strong but even stronger since my perfect girlfriend is in the team” he gushed.

Usually you would hide your laugh because of his silliness but this time you didn’t. You know that the irritation earlier still isn’t gone but you did not want to bring it up and make it worse.

Which got you thinking, _just what happened to those two?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did not know that writing IwaOi would be this fun. anyway hope you enjoyed Oikawa being a dotting/clingy/fanboy boyfriend because i sure did.
> 
> Pls can i get some Kudos and comments 🥺👉👈


	7. A normal day. kinda (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big foot decided to make an appearance.

There’s something about Mondays that rubs you the wrong way.

Probably the glaring reminder that you’re stuck in school for the whole week, _again_.

“ _Ne, ne_ , (Y/N)-chan do you know why I don’t trust stairs?” your sister excitedly asked over the phone.

You sigh, already feeling your energy draining despite it being seven in the morning.

You decided to humor her, albeit reluctantly. “Why?”

“Coz’ they’re always up to something!” she laughed as if it was the most hilarious thing in the world, which probably is to her.

You just sigh, already used to your sister’s antics and continue your walk to school.

“Nee-san, have I ever told you that you have no sense of humor?”

“Yes, you did actually. Every time I call you which is almost every day!” She said happily.

“Then why are you still trying to tell me jokes? You know what, never mind. You’re lucky you’re pretty or else you won’t get a boyfriend at this rate.”

She just laughed as if you just told her the funniest joke.

It’s not uncommon for one of your siblings to call you at least once a day. Sometimes, it was your brother, sometimes your sister, most of the times both. You know they're just worried about you. Ever since, you decided to move out from Tokyo and into one of your family’s house in Miyagi they’ve been doing nothing but worry. ‘ _It’s because you’re our precious baby sister!’_ They would argue.

You really did not plan on moving alone at such a young age though. But one argument with your brother and an impulsive decision later, you were packing your things.

You were bluffing of course. Your brother’s knowing smirk was a telltale sign that he knows it too and it just irritated you further until it comes to a point where you decided to just say fuck it get on the next train to Miyagi.

Your parents, albeit surprised and worried decided to let you move in with your grandparents.

They all thought you would only last for a month and honestly, so did you, but as you spent more time exploring the place you fell in love with Miyagi.

Your parents let you be while your sister and brother begged and tried to persuade you to come back. _‘I promise_ _I won’t ever annoy you again! I’ll even do all your chores!’_ Your brother bargained. It was a tempting offer but your heart was set.

In the end, they just settled on calling you every day.

Now that you think about it, you actually have a strange family. _Who the hell lets a twelve year old move out?_

“Nee-san, I’m near the school gate. I’ll hung up now”

“Okay! Take care my baby sestra, I love you!!!”

You grumpily told her you love her too and end the call.

* * *

“So how was your date with your hot boyfriend?” Kanoka asked while you were on your way to your shoe lockers.

“It was fine” you smiled and proceeded to open the combination. “We actually went to this café and the cake was gre—“

Pink, red and white barreled you and Kanoka was not able to anything other than gape like a fish.

Already used to this, you just sighed and picked up the letters that slipped from the obviously overloaded shoe locker while Kanoka continued to look in shock at the scene beside you.

“Are those _love letters?!”_ she asked incredulously.

You nod

“But we’re in an all-girls’ school!”

You just shrugged. “Doesn’t matter to them” you tried to shove some of the letters to your bag to get some space for your shoes. “Sometimes, it was from their brothers or male friends but sometimes its from a student. I’m not one to judge personally, I don’t mind either gender it’s just that I’m not interested and I already have a boyfriend.”

You were still picking up letters, _damn it, did they really have to jam it up?_

Kanoka helped you by offering her bag for extra space but you just politely declined.

For some reason you always get a confession-full shoe locker every Monday mornings. _Some people probably had too much time on the weekends._

Ah yes, this is also why you hate Mondays.

* * *

After the whole fiasco this morning, the whole day was relatively normal.

The last bell rang signaling the end of the day. You immediately packed your bag and walk to the volleyball clubroom with giddy steps.

You have a practice match with Shiratorizawa after all.

With Inter High nearing, your club advisor has been accepting practice matches left and right. It doesn’t matter to if the team was strong or weak, she thinks you guys should never underestimate an opponent that’s why she lets you fight every single one she could get a hold of.

Shiratorizawa however was a very strong opponent.

_Very, very strong._

Niiyama and the said school has always been the ones fighting at the top for nationals and you heard that your team barely won last year over Shiratorizawa.

You actually received a scholarship from the Elite school on your last year in junior high but you declined it. Although, you could admit that they were strong and awesome on court and the uniform was cute, Niiyama has always been your dream school even back when you were still in Tokyo.

You had always been competitive, so knowing that you will be fighting strong opponents today really got you fired up.

Thankfully, the ride there wasn’t as eventful as last time.

* * *

You’re not gonna lie, Shiratorizawa really was a powerhouse. The one set they stole from you was a proof of that.

Even though the game ended with a deuce on the last set, which lasted until the 30s, you aren’t tired. Sure, you feel some burning on your thighs and your palm is red from all the balls you spiked but you aren’t satisfied with the score.

Some might say you’re an idiot for thinking so when your team just won (most likely your captain) but barely winning isn’t cutting it for you. Most of the games you had so far was won by a landslide and it’s the first high school practice match you had where you barely won.

You looked at their team’s ace and felt fired up.

You’ll practice until your bones break after this for sure.

* * *

Shiratorizawa is an academy that houses its students in dorms with provided everyday meals and since it was a tiring match (you still beg to disagree), their coach offered your team to eat your dinner from the school’s cafeteria and you all happily agreed.

“Wah, (Y/N)-san I actually thought you would be taller in person” Shiratorizawa’s Libero chatted on your right.

You were on your way to get some food with the opposing team when they decided to chat you up. They were a strong enemy on court but they are pretty nice people outside. Although, the topic right now isn’t all that pleasant in your books.

Your team’s setter laughed loudly upon hearing the statement. “Libero-san, don’t talk about heights, our little ace hates getting reminded how much of a small shrimp she is”

The libero immediately widened her eyes and shook her head “No, no sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you! I genuinely just thought that you would be like those 7 foot models I see on tv!”

“Your follow up statement isn’t helping your case” their team’s wing spiker deadpanned and you just smiled at her “Its fine, I'm not offended. I really am short aren’t I? but its okay, I’m still growing and my family is actually pretty tall because of our European genes so I guess I’m just a late bloomer? Well at least, I hope I am” you sighed.

Shiratorizawa’s libero just patted your back understandingly, knowing how you feel from being both on the lower spectrum of heights.

You chatted with the other players from the team on your way. Some of them asking for your autograph, which you shyly gave. Some even asked for a picture and even though you’re a model the awkward faces you made when put on the spot really was a work of art.

“(Y/N)-chan, you really are very shy huh?” Shiratorizawa’s captain teased, which pulled a laugh from your own captain. “Our little ace is just very shy and awkward especially to new people; she’s like a skittish kitten. A very _socially challenged_ skittish kitten”

Everyone laughed in good fun while you just grumbled under your breath.

Finally, after much teasing, you finally arrived at the school’s cafeteria. They had several menus lined up and there still some students in the other tables who probably just finished their own club activities, much like you guys.

“So what are you guys gonna get?” Kanoka asked from your left.

You were still looking at the menu when some of the girls said they’re gonna eat some Donburi. Shiratorizawa girls recommended the Katsudon since apparently it’s a crowd’s favorite in the school so you decided to listen and asked the lady for one.

After getting your meals, all of you decided to sit on a big table and continue to bond over food.

“I’m telling you, Sanji is the prime example of a dreamy boyfriend. He’s a real gentleman, he’s strong and he can cook! What more could you ask for?”

“A normal eyebrow?” Your team’s Libero, Itsumi scoffed while Kaori just rolled her eyes. The libero and your team’s setter has been arguing over better anime boyfriends since the ancient times so it wasn’t anything new to you. Shiratorizawa’s team however, is very much entertained in their argument.

“You’re really saying Sanji is the boyfriend material, when you have the drool worthy Zoro in the same anime?” Itsumi argued. “You really should get your eyes checked”

Your setter rolled her eyes. “So, he has abs, _boo hoo_. Sure, he’s hot but he’s super gruff and very much like a caveman! Always drinking booze and asking for fights” Kaori huffed.

You decided to drowned out their argument and continue eating your food in peace.

It only lasted for 10 seconds though, when a foot ( _holy shit that’s a really big foot)_ suddenly stopped on the side of your table. _Maybe you shouldn’t have sat at the far end?_

You looked up to see who decided to approach you _(and who the hell has a shoe that big?)_ and lo and behold, the one and only Ushijima Wakatoshi was in front of you.

It seems he had just gotten out from his own practice and was on his way to eat dinner judging from the tray of food he’s currently carrying.

You just blinked at him. “Oh, Wakatoshi-san, long time no see”

Shiratorizawa’s cannon just looked at you with his signature poker face “I knew it was you, (Y/N)-san but I wasn’t too sure so I just went to see and confirm if I was correct”

You just shrugged, “Well, here I am”

He just nodded “Yes, I will go now to eat my dinner. Have a good evening, (Y/N)-san”

“You too, Wakatoshi-san”

It was only after he had walked out of your sight that you realized that the noisy table earlier has become extremely quiet.

“What was that?!” Your team captain asked in shock.

“Oh, that was Wakatoshi-san, he's the ace of Shiratorizawa’s Men’s Volleyball team” you pick up your chopsticks and continue eating your food.

“We know! But what the hell is up with your conversation?! He just came by to just see if it’s you?” she asked incredulously.

You just shrugged, already used to the man’s antics “Yeah”

“How did you even become friends with him?” Shiratorizawa’s setter joined in on the conversation.

You thought for a while “Well, I wouldn’t say we’re friends, acquaintances maybe?” you took another bite _damn, this katsudon is really good._

“But how can you speak casually to him?” The other team’s captain asked “Even, _we’re_ too intimidated to even start a casual conversation with him”

You took a bite of the chicken again. “Well we’re constantly seeing each other on monthly volleyballs’ shoots and interviews so I guess we just got talking and civil with each other” you took another spoonful of rice again. “He’s a nice guy once you get to know him”

* * *

After the whole fiasco from dinner, your team said your goodbyes to the girls with exchanged emails and promises of future hangouts.

You opened your house and greet _“I'm home”_ like you usually do even though you had been living alone for the past years.

Well not alone, _alone_. It is just that your grandparents live next door and your family have far too much properties so you decided to live alone on this one because you didn’t want to bother your loving grandparents too much.

You took your phone from your bag and saw Oikawa’s message from hours ago before your match wishing you goodluck. You immediately typed in an update.

> **_You:_ ** _Hey! Practice is done, we won and we ate in Shiratorizawa’s cafeteria. Im home now :)_

After showering and blow-drying your hair, you saw that Oikawa had replied.

> **_Best Boyfriend_ ** _｡_ _◕_ _‿_ _◕｡: Yay! I knew you would! Also, please tell me their food sucks, it would give me immense satisfaction._

You just laughed at his message and type in a reply.

> **_You:_ ** _Nah, im not gonna lie. Their Katsudon is TO die for! Maybe you should’ve come to Shiratorizawa!_
> 
> **_Best Boyfriend_ ** _｡_ _◕_ _‿_ _◕｡: (Y/N)-chan! Not you too!!_ **◉_◉**

You giggled. You knew how annoyed he gets whenever he hears that phrase.

> **_You_ ** _: Just kidding! Although, it would give me access to their food if you really did attend the school but being Seijoh is fine too! The uniform looks great on you anyway._

You just know that he’s up eating the compliment.

> **_Best Boyfriend_ ** _｡_ _◕_ _‿_ _◕｡: I know right! I’m just too good-looking, sometimes I don’t even know what to do with myself._

You just rolled your eyes, already used to your boyfriend’s antics.

> **_You:_ ** _Anyway, how was your knee? Feeling better?_

Oikawa had an accident last month which resulted in him dislocating his knee. Luckily there weren’t any fractured bones but it still hurt him and he needed to stay in a cast for about a week meaning, he won’t be able to play for the time being which royally pissed him off. The cast has been removed now and he's just putting the brace support constantly but he’s still not allowed to attend any practice yet.

> **_Best Boyfriend_ ** _｡_ _◕_ _‿_ _◕｡: Aww is my cute girlfriend worried about me??? ~(˘▾˘~)_
> 
> **_Best Boyfriend_ ** _｡_ _◕_ _‿_ _◕｡: Anyway, it’s fine. It’s getting a lot better. But even though I no longer feel that my knees would collapse any minute without the brace, coach still says no whenever I ask to practice. Also, Iwa-chan is always threatening to kick my ass out of earth if he ever sees me with a ball._
> 
> **_Best Boyfriend_ ** _｡_ _◕_ _‿_ _◕｡: Jokes on him, It’s been my childhood dream to go to out of space._

You just shook your head, already imagining your boyfriend with his trademark-teasing smirk.

> **_You:_ ** _Iwachan-san means well. You really should listen to him more. Anyway I need to sleep now. We have a quiz tomorrow. Talk to you in the morning Dumb-ru!_
> 
> **_Best Boyfriend_ ** _｡_ _◕_ _‿_ _◕｡: How mean (Y/N)-chan!_
> 
> **_Best Boyfriend_ ** _｡_ _◕_ _‿_ _◕｡: Anyway, don’t forget to take your medicines and to eat breakfast no matter how late you are tomorrow okay? Also, drink some orange juice I know how much you tend to forget taking your vitamins!_
> 
> **_Best Boyfriend_** _｡_ _◕_ _‿_ _◕｡: I know I sound like a mom ~~(though I prefer to be called daddy~~ ) take care of yourself for me okay? Goodnight (Y/N)-chan! Sweet dreams! Dream of me!_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

You just smiled at his text messages and lay on your bed. He might have been the one who put his contact name but you couldn’t really argue with that.

He really is the best boyfriend, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SHAMELESSLY PLUGS MY OIKAWA/READER ONE SHOT*  
> henlo, if you ever feel sad and wants to get even more sad, pls check out my Oikawa oneshot  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883160  
> (i feel like a boomer, because im not as techy as i used to be so im not sure how to link it)
> 
> ALSOOOOO, we support healthy competitions in this household okay.  
> And just to clear things up nooooo, Ushiwaka isn't gonna be some sort of love interest or anything. maybe only like a mature big brother that you never had lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
